


A Dream Come True

by Jiasumin



Category: Mortal Instruments: City of Bones
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiasumin/pseuds/Jiasumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been in love with Alec Lightwood ever since you saw him that day when you arrived at the Institute along with Jace, but it soon became apparent where Alec's interests lay, especially after he started dating Magnus. There was no way you two could ever be more than friends, was there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own any of the characters in this. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare's Mortal instruments. There is no smut in this chapter, but it will be there in later chapters, I promise.

You paused in your quarter staff exercise to discreetly watch Alec as he practiced against a dummy while your sparring partner picked them self up and caught their breath. You pushed your (h/c,h/l) hair out of your face, breathing slightly hard. You had just turned back to your partner when you heard a deep, familiar, male voice call your name. "Y/n!" You turned to look at Alec, and were slightly startled when you found him right behind you. "Yes?" He smiled at you, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners. " I was wondering if you would train with me. The dummy is a tad underwhelming." You were slightly surprised. You had been at the Institute as long as Jace had, but you could count the number of times Alec asked you to train with him on one hand. You guessed it was just Magnus' influence. You were one of the best fighters in the Institute, and it was getting hard to find people willing to train with you. Alec's smile slipped a little at your pause and he began to turn away. "If you don't want to-" "No!" You interrupted him, your brain beginning to function again. "I'd love to. I think my partner is just about dusted." You nodded at the weary shadowhunter. "Great!" The smile was back on his face as he took the shadowhunter's place. You took your fighting positions. He tensed slightly and lunged at you. You deftly swung out of the way, rapping him gently on the back with your staff. He turned quickly, surprising you with a gentle tap to the ribs. He grinned. You narrowed your eyes. "Sneaky." You launched an efficient assault, using your superior speed to evade him. He narrowed his eyes, silently noting your pattern. As you moved in for a tap to his neck, you got distracted by his eyes. He noticed and swiftly raised his staff, knocking yours to the side. He thrust his staff under your arm and around your back, flipping you to the floor. He placed the staff against the hollow of your throat. You narrowed your (e/c) eyes as he grinned. "I won." He offered you his hand. You took it, quietly rejoicing at holding his hand, however benignly, as he pulled you up. "Benn a while since anyone, Shadowhunter or monster, knocked me on my ass." You dusted off seat of your black yoga pants. You turned you back to Alec. "Is there anything on my pants?" He quickly checked before looking away. "No, you got everything." He handed you back the staff you dropped. "Thanks." "Don't mention it." He still wasn't looking at you. You were about to ask him what was wrong when he turned away. "I have to go. Thanks for training with me." He walked away hurriedly, almost forgetting to put back his staff. I wonder what that was about, you thought.


	2. A taste of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not (y/buff) stands for your best female friend

You had just finished your after-work-out shower when you heard a tentative knock on your door. 

“Just half a sec!”

You shouted out of the bathroom. You wrapped a large towel around yourself before opening the door. Alec stood shyly in the hallway.

“I was wondering if I could talk-”

He got halfway through his sentence before he looked up and saw you in just a towel. His stained glass eyes widened slightly when he saw you

“-to you.” 

He finished, slightly astonished sounding. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“What did you think I was going to do after a work out? Smell for the rest of the day?”

He blushed profusely.

“If this is a bad time, I can-” 

You rolled your eyes.

“Come in. The bathroom has a door for a reason, you know.”

You stepped to the side to let him in, gesturing him into the room. He brushed past you into your room before stopping dead in his tracks. Your room was littered with, well, everything. Knick-knacks, books, notes, gear, weapons, and clothes, all coated in a healthy dose of cat hair from Church. You wondered what was the problem was until you realised what he was looking at. You had left your favourite (f/c) bra hanging on your desk chair with the matching panties on the armrest, awaiting the end of your shower. Shit, you thought, slightly embarrassed and confused. It's better than Izzy’s room, and I didn't think he'd care, seeing as he has Magnus. You pulled your stele from the pocket of your jeans that were lying on the floor. Time to try this out. You had a power similar to Clary’s in that you could make heretofore unseen runes, but it differed in that you could make seeming useless runes for mundane tasks. Case in point, you had formulated an idea for a rune to clean places. You had meant it to be for disaster areas and crime scenes, but why not try it on your room? You drew the rune on the palm of your hand before holding your hand out in front of you. The items on your floor began to stir before rising into the air, swirling in a cyclone in the middle of your room, picking up other items as it went and whirling them to their spots. Well that one works. Alec turned to look at you incredulously, but turned away blushing when he remembered you were in a towel. You gestured for him to sit on the bed as you snagged your clothes from the desk and went to the bathroom to change. You emerged in a clean tee shirt and jeans a few moments later to find Alec staring at a framed picture from your desk. It was of you and (Y/bff) with huge smiles and your arms wrapped around each other as autumn leaves stuck to your faces.

“Who is she? I've never seen her before.”

You took the picture, smiling fondly at the memory.   
“She's my best friend. I'm not surprised you haven't seen her, she’s a mundane.”

You were sort of the cultural Izzy of the mundane world. Mundane music, friends, everything. Your best friends, outside of Jace, Clary, and Simon, who technically didn't count as mundane, we're all mundanes. Alec turned to look at you incredulously. You quickly interrupted what he was going to say.

“You can't say anything, you’re dating Magnus.”

“Good point.” He acceeded.

“What is it you wanted to talk about?”

He blushed slightly.

“I wanted to apologise for being so rude earlier.”

“Is that all you wanted to talk about?” 

He blushed deeper.

“Not quite.”

You stood in silence for a few moments.

“What else di-”

“I love you.”

Alec burst out, looking extremely embarrassed.

“I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I figured you should know. I'll leave you alone now.”

He turned to walk away. Your mind was reeling in shock but you still managed to catch ahold of his sleeve. He turned around confused as you blinked owlishly, still processing. He looked uncomfortable as you stood there for a moment.

“Listen, I really ought to-”

You kissed him before he could finish. He was frozen at first, but quickly warmed to the kiss, parting your lips to sweep his tongue inside your mouth. Your hands wound around his neck and into his unruly black hair as his wrapped around your waist. You stayed like that for a moment before breaking the kiss gently. Alec looked bewildered but content.


	3. Angel in Distress

“But I thought that-”

“That I didn't love you? I thought the same about you until a moment ago. I always thought you were avoiding me or didn't like me very much.”

“You always seemed to avoid looking at me, so I thought you didn't like me. I figured that since you didn't, I'd stay out of your way and look from a distance.”

“I only avoided looking at you when someone would notice. It was sort of awkward when they did, so I made sure they didn't.”

He smiled, resting his forehead against yours.

“Well you did a good job of it.”

You laughed.

“You did too.”

He added his own laugh to yours. You stood there for a second, giggling and holding each other, until Alec's face dropped suddenly. He stepped out of your arms quickly. You frowned, confused. He looked stricken and slightly panicked.

“What?”

“Magnus is picking me up for dinner in, like, 20 minutes. It's formal, and I have nothing to where.”

You held up a finger before beckoning him to follow you to your closet. You closed the doors on your clothes and drew a rune of changing on the left hand door. You paused for a moment, listening to the rustle of fabric. When the sound stopped, you opened the door to reveal a dazzling array of suits.

“What kind of formal? Is it black tie, what?”

Alec looked slightly panicked.

“Um, I think it was just a formal dinner. There is a dance afterwards, but I don't know what kind. It's at some fancy restaurant in the classy part of town.”

You nodded and ran your finger across the suits before stopping at a tailored dinner jacket with matching pants. You pulled it out of the closet and rummaged until you found a bow tie that was a dark blue, almost black, along with a pristine white shirt and a pair of spotless Oxfords. You handed the whole pile to Alec, gesturing towards the bathroom.

“Get dressed in the bathroom, quickly now! Chop chop!” 

He nodded and closed the door. He emerged a few minutes later in the suit, but he held the tie hopelessly in his left hand.

“Can you help me?”

He looked so much like a lost puppy you had to laugh as you turned up his collar to place the tie. You deftly knotted a classic bow tie as he held still. Alec hugged your waist as you turned the collar back down, smoothing everything into place. Alec kissed you gently as you finished. You smiled as the door bell rang downstairs. You fixed Alec's unruly hair as you took the lift down to the ground floor. Alec was greeting Magnus as a thought occurred to you.

“Shit!”

The two of them looked at you quizzically.

“I forgot you need cuff links!” 

Magnus smiled knowingly and summoned a pair of silver cuff links, which he then attached to Alec's cuffs.

“So you're the one who spruced him up. I knew he couldn't do it himself. I honestly expected him to try and get away with one of those atrocious sweaters of his.”

“You love my sweaters and you know it. Don't even try to say otherwise.”

“Very true, love.”

Magnus smiled gently and kissed Alec lightly. Your stomach twisted a little with fear. What if he knew? 

You smiled as Magnus looked at you. He stepped forward, and you did likewise, expecting a handshake. He surprised you with a hug instead, holding you tightly as he whispered in your ear.

“We’ll talk later,I promise. Don't tell Alec”

Your stomach clenched around a small tendril of fear as Magnus’ cat eyes shone with warning. You mustered a smile as he escorted Alec out the door. What the fuck do I do now?


	4. The Reach of Hell

You had passed an uneventful, yet stressful week. Your mind kept turning to the terrifying thought of What does a talk with Magnus entail? Even though you loved kissing Alec, you kept it to a minimum. You were afraid that Magnus would be more irritated with every kiss, and wanted him to be as not-irritated as possible when you had your little “talk”. You had just stepped out of the shower after an exhausting fight with a group of Ravener demons when there was a knock on your door. You quickly drew another energy runs over the fading first, which meant you should probably go to bed soon, those things didn't last forever. You exasperatedly wondered,Why does everyone want something when I'm in a towel? You wrapped yourself in a towel and made sure you weren't going to drip all over the floor before opening the door to your room, expecting to see Alec. You went cold when you saw Magnus standing in front of your door. He looked up, seeming only slightly surprised when he saw you in a towel.

“Oh, is this an inconvenient time?”

You drew yourself up, standing confidently in your towel.

“Not at all, please come in.”

He grinned, apparently satisfied with your reaction. He stepped past you into your room, sliding last you. You had just closed the door and turned to face him when his hands came down on the door on either side of your head. His cat eyes glowed.

“You know, I knew Alec would find someone. I thought it would be after we had had our fun, at least 3 years, but no, he was taken from me before I even knew him!”

He leaned closer to you, his lean frame close to yours.

“But you know the worst part?”

You shook your head mutely.

“The worst part is that no matter how much I want to hate you, I can't. All I see is what Alec loves about you, all I can see is your courage, your kindness, your brilliance.”

His gaze dropped to your mouth.

“Your beauty.”

He ducked his head, kissing you in a cross between rough and gentle. His teeth nipped your bottom lip before he soothed it with his tongue, enchanting you with the dazzling array of contrasts. By the time it was over, you had fisted your hands in his glittered hair, your towel help up only by your breasts and his chest, and his hands were on your waist. He broke the kiss slowly, grinning at how you gulped for breath. His phone buzzed in his front pocket, vibrating against your thigh. He pulled away, and you grabbed your towel quickly to keep it from falling down. He grinned quickly before checking his phone. His grin fell before returning full force, slyer than ever. 

“That was Alec. I don't know to tell him, but if you’real willing,”

He leaned in close to whisper in your ear

“I'm thinking of a three way relationship.”

You shivered.

“I'm okay with that.”

He leaned away.

“Get ready. Dress nice. I'm thinking blue and gold for you.”

He snapped his fingers and a gorgeous blue dress that shimmered with gold, the same colour as Alec's and Magnus’ eyes. You were walking forward to reach for it, but your energy rune faded abruptly. All your energy left in a rush, and you toppled forward into darkness.


	5. Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had my hone AND my IPad taken away. I'll try.

You woke up warm, nestled in blankets in the infirmary. You sat up quickly, and realised all too late that was a bad idea. Your head spun and you started to fall back on the bed before two pairs of hands caught you. The black spots cleared from your eyes, and you realised it was Magnus and Alec, both looking similarly concerned. Your mouth felt like it was a desert, but you tried to speak anyways.

“What happened?”

Alec smiled, relieved you could speak as Magnus propped pillows up behind you so you could sit up.

“You passed out. Too many energy runes in a short space of time.”

Both of them gave you a martyred look. Alec smiled at you before going to get you a glass of water.

“Did you tell him?”

Magnus looked incredulous.

“When we were waiting for you to become non comatose? Of course not.”

You sighed in relief. You really did not want to deal with that right now.

“Of course Alec doesn't know that I know about you two either, so this should be fun.”

Your heart dropped to your stomach. So you had pretend that you weren't attracted to either of them while they both nursed you. Fun. Alec returned with a glass of water for you. You took it gratefully, both your head and your mouth felt like they were stuffed with cotton. You were in the process of draining the glass when Magnus spoke.

“Jasmine and I would like to initiate a threesome with you as the third member.”

You choked on your water as Alec smiled knowingly. 

“I knew you would have to ask sometime. Magnus started muttering your name in his sleep soon after I told you I loved you.”

Magnus turned a deep red and muttered as he made sure you were going to be okay.

“You started first.”

Alec graced him with a small smile before stretching and yawning. You copied him soon after. Magnus’ eyes ran over the two of you and he nodded to himself.

“Bed for both of you.”

Alec nodded and stood tiredly to go, but you caught his sleeve. A sudden fear of being alone in the large room seized you. You looked pleadingly from him to Magnus.

“Stay with me? Please?”

Alec smiled tiredly at you before taking off his shoes and climbing in on your right side. Magnus shook his head before settling in on your left, but he stayed sitting. You looked at him questioningly.

“Not tired just yet.”

You lay on your side between them contentedly, your eyes heavy and your head in Magnus’ lap. Magnus smiled lovingly at you and Alec, stroking your hair with one hand, the other holding yours, as he began to sing softly

“Good night my angels time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day...”

You smiled at the lullabye as you drifted off into deep sleep, Alec curled against your back, his fingers intertwined with yours and Magnus’.


	6. Getting ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a btw, but when I say lacy bra, I mean like Victoria's Secret grade.

You woke suddenly to bright light in your face as you heard Isabelle's voice.

“Well this is unexpected.”

You tried to sit up, but realised that in the night, both Alec and Magnus had thrown their arms over you. You reluctantly but firmly shook them both. First Alec, then Magnus opened their jewel toned eyes, looking at you lovingly. Jace cleared his throat loudly as Alec moved to kiss you. Magnus and Alec jumped at the sound, removing their arms from around you. Jace and Izzy shared a look as the three of you sat up. You stretched as Izzy started talking.

“We’re going on a hunt tonight. A vamp has been selling illegal drugs and demon powders at high end night club, and he’s gonna be there tonight.”

You cracked your back, wincing at how many times it cracked. You hated infirmary beds. You shook yourself as you returned to the conversation at hand.

“What club?”

You half hoped it was a mundane club.

“The Corpse Lily.”

Your jaw dropped as Izzy tossed a golden paper at you. It was an announcement that the club was having a very special party for a famous opera singer, and as such was hosting a masquerade ball. The Corpse Lily was the classiest club in town. Part nightclub, part opera house, part high end restaurant, it was almost impossible to get into without inside help. It was Downworlder run, and catered to the fabulously wealthy.

“How will we get in?”

Magnus rolled his eyes at you as he pulled his own invitation, slightly crumpled, out of his pocket. It was hand printed in elegant calligraphy on what looked to be pure gold woven with spells. You seized it from his hand to inspect it more closely, then wrinkled your forehead slightly.

“This is just for you and a plus one.”

He raised an eyebrow slightly before waving his hand to conjure invitations for Jace, Izzy, and Alec. He shrugged at your look.

“I may or may not have figured something would happen that you guys would have to take care of. Not this, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

You gave him a look before climbing over Alec to get out of bed. He held his breath as you did so, and you realised that you had no bra on. You blushed as you slid over him, your feet landing on cold floor. You shivered as the cold seeped into you. Magnus protested slightly as Alec took the blanket from the bed to drape around your shoulders, wrapping his arms around you. You blushed, but leaned back into Alec’s well toned chest, revelling in the warmth. You were just beginning to relax when Clary walked into the infirmary.

“Did you find-”

She stopped in her tracks when she saw you in Alec's arms and Magnus sitting up from the clearly slept in bed. She picked her jaw up from the ground after a moment and recovered her composure.

“Well okay then. (Y/n), I was wondering if you had any dresses I could borrow? Izzy’s are a tad large.”

She gestured to her chest as she finished. You smiled and nodded. You didn't wear dresses out often, but you did collect elegant dresses from every era.

“I'm sure we can find something for you.”

You were removing the blanket as Alec swiftly planted a chaste kiss on your lips as he stepped back. You were walking to the door when Magnus snagged your hand and pulled you towards him, hugging you tightly and kissing you gently. You smiled as he twirled you back towards Clary and pushed you gently. Clary still looked a little stunned, but managed to contain her questions until you reached your room.

“So you and Alec, huh? And Magnus?”

You nodded as you retraced the familiar rune of changing on your door and opening to reveal your collection of dresses. You ran your fingers along the racks of dresses until you reached a silvery green silk dress. You pulled it out and handed it to Clary.

“You change into that while I take a shower, okay?”

She nodded and smiled as you snagged a robe and underclothes and headed to the bathroom, leaving the dress Magnus gave you on the chair, awaiting your return. You showered quickly, savouring the feeling of hot water on your skin. You towelled off and put your underclothes on, your favourite (f/c) strapless lacy set, and dried your hair with a hair dryer. You walked out to see Clary checking herself in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly, (partly because you had bought it for her), and made her hair look like flames. She smiled before going to your bathroom on the hunt for bobby pins. You nodded in satisfaction before turning to your dress. It was off the shoulder with half sleeves and an empire waistline than fell into elegant ruching almost to the floor. You were excited to try it on. You picked up the dress and slid it smoothly over your head, once there, it settled comfortably around your body, tailoring itself to your exact shape. You shivered at the slid of the cloth. It was almost like merino wool mixed with silk, spun with a touch of magic to make it perfect. Clary walked out of the bathroom and gasped.

“It's gorgeous. Did Magnus give it to you?”

You nodded and blushed.

“I almost forgot! This is a masquerade ball. For that, we need masks!”

You ran to your closet to look in the mask section, rummaging around until you found a mask that would match Clary's dress. It was a silvery green mask with silver trim around the eyes and delicate sea foam green lace around the edges. You held it up triumphantly to her before diving back into the closet to try and find something that could possibly match your dress. You were giving up when you heard a scratch at your door. You opened the door to find Church waiting with a mask and a pair of shoes for you. You picked the cat up, scratching his head. He head butted you affectionately before dropping his load and twisting away. You went to brush cat hair off your dress, but realised that none had stuck to your dress. Pretty handy feature in your opinion. Clary had managed to find a pair of silver heels that would still be fairly easy to dance in.

“Hey Clary, could you do my makeup?”

She nodded, smiling. You could draw runes like nobody's business, and fight like nobody else, but you sucked at make-up. She sat you down in the bathroom and set to work. Fifteen minutes later, you were allowed to look. She had outlined your eyes in a smoky Prussian blue and surrounded your eyes with sapphire, then dusted it all with gold powder. Your lips were a deep red (like the blood of angry men, ehehehe) that made them look fuller. In short, she had done an amazing job. She smiled at your expression of slight shock before shooing you out so she could do her own makeup. While you waited for her, you drew rune on your forearm that would glamour your runes to be hidden even from those win the Sight. You put in a pair of dangly sapphire earrings that tickled your neck when you swung your head. Clary emerged ten minutes later. You drew the rune on her to show her what it looked like before you sat down to put on your shoes. They were low heeled gladiator style sandals, made of the same material as most shadowhunter gear, painted gold. You loved them. You stood, savouring how comfortable they were. Clary oohed and ahhed over your outfit as you walked down the stairs. When you looked down at those waiting below, you could see both Alec and Magnus gaping at you. Even Jace seemed a tad dazzled by you before he turned to smiling at Clary.Izzy stood to the side in a in a dazzling silver dress, fiddling with her electrum whip.

Alec smiled at you and took your arm while Magnus took the other.

“All ready?”

You nodded at Magnus.

“Then let's go!”

You smiled at his exuberance as you were escorted down the Institute stairs to a waiting limo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, no wifi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I promise to update when I can. Bear with me, I've only got a flip phone most of the time. :/


End file.
